Fighting Until the End
by Torag1000
Summary: Prequel to the Sacrifice one shot though it doesn't explain the backstory fully, not yet, and there are two new additional outcomes. Rena rushes off to save Raven from the monster that snatched him away from her...


**Hey guys, even though I wrote that it is the end of the one shot but I decided to add in an additional scene and two more possible outcomes: one that is another ending and the other is the perspective of a certain 'evil'. It will all make sense when I write the multi chapter version of this one shot. Enjoy!**

**And use this music when you're watching:**

watch?v=dkMkgdxs1s4

watch?v=uxgJ_8AgQbo

**Add youtube and the dot com to them.**

**Characters:**

**Rena (Grand Archer)**

**Aisha (Elemental Master, adult version)**

**The Lord**

**Raven (Reckless Fist)**

* * *

Rena, running through the hallways of a dark keep, is saying, "Hold on, Raven. I'm coming!" She notches an arrow with the use of her otherworldly magic. Surprisingly, Aisha is running beside her as well, in her Elemental Master uniform and as an adult. Years ago, she disappeared, leaving no trace behind. What were her reasons? Well it was because she wanted to revive someone she loved dearly but failed in the end. So instead, she returned to help out a scared Rena with her troubles.

"Rena, we need to be careful, the Lord is powerful and even I might not have enough power to match her." Aisha warns Rena as she keeps up with the fast and speedy Elf.

"I know, but Raven's in trouble. Thank you for helping me, Aisha." Rena thanks her for all the help that Aisha had given her. Aisha smirks as she laughs haughtily as she says, "No problem, it's like I see him as a friend or anything. I was just bored."

Rena chuckles as she comments on Aisha's sudden change in behaviour, "Still the same old Aisha. You like to hide your shyness and collectiveness."

Aisha yells as she points her finger at Rena, "Do not bring that up!"

Rena laughs as she opens a large dark door in front of her. It leads to a green hill that shows the open sky and the vast deserts that stretches all around the area. Clouds went by lazily and the sun shines brighter than that of a star. In the middle, is Raven, sleeping peacefully on top of what appears to be an altar.

Rena spots this and the black head as she smiles and calls out, "Raven!" She runs towards the comatose body of Rave, but is stopped by an large dark and magical attack which she deftly flipping backwards to dodge it. The one who stops her on her tracks is none other than the Lord. She had an ethereal body but her face is not and is black. Her face looks similar to that of Rena's but opposite and darker. Her black and wind like hair floats around her. Her body is covered from head to toe with black rune markings, and on her right hand is a bow twisted and evil in its image. She says out loud, "You will not touch Raven."

"Rena, you alright?" Aisha asks as she stops right beside her. Rena nods as she says, "Let's get rid of this abomination, once and for all."

The Lord raises her hands as shards of darkness start to materialize in front of her as she wails out loud, making the two companions disorientated. She then flung the dangerous things towards them. Aisha manages to compose herself again as she pushes Rena out of the way on time but it cuts them but some of the shards cut her on her ribs, jugular vein, and her artery around the arm.

"Agh!" Aisha screams out in pain as Rena says, "Aisha! Be careful." Rena then flips on the side to and helps Aisha stand up. The mage is panting as she smirks and tells her, "You too." Rena then shoots an arrow at the Lord after she dodges a black arrow shot from the 'demon'. Aisha stays back as she supports Rena with her elemental powers.

Rena and the Lord clashes together, sparks flew out of their metallic boots. Rena then shoots out an arrow aimed for the Lord's head. The creature simply dodges as she notices a meteor heading towards her which came from Aisha's wand and spellbook. The Lord swipes her hand, sending a wave of darkness heading towards the mage. The purple headed girl moves out of the way in the nick of time. She grunts in pain from the pain she received from the earlier attacks.

"Aisha, you alright?" Rena asks as she keeps shooting a barrage of arrows towards her opposite adversary. The black lady simply swats the attacks away.

"N-naturally... I am fit as a bi-bi-bi-bi-bind-ing-ing... Nnnnnngggghhhhhh..." Aisha held her wounds trying to stop the bleeding as much as possible.

"Aisha!" Rena said again but she is knocked back by the Lord's bow. She recoils by landing safely on the ground using her light feet.

"Don't worry... about me... just focus... Raven is more important..." Aisha says between forced gasps for air. Rena nods as she notches many arrows on her bow and fires them towards the foe and she fights back in equal strength and numbers of piercings.

"Dammit. She's tough. I can't break through. Why?" Rena wonders as to why her attacks is having no effect on this monster. Is the foe simply too powerful for her to fight? She thought that she had done enough to become strong but she is wrong. But that doesn't matter now, she must fight, to bring Raven back.

The Lord suddenly flinches as Rena looks behind the thing and sees Aisha still shooting out fireballs at the creature. Using this advantage, Rena continues to advance, while shooting her arrows directly at the opponent. Just as soon as she is about to deal a fatal blow towards the Lord, who was kneeling from the damage she sustained from Aisha's blows, a familiar voice suddenly says,

"Wait..."

Rena turns around to where the altar is. She saw Raven, standing up. He is not hurt or unwell. But one thing she notes is that Raven still had that stoic face on but there is a hint of sadness in those eyes of his.

"Rena?" Raven asks. Rena says, "Raven!" She walks towards him, trying to hug him but Raven moves aside and away from her. Rena looks back as she sees Raven walking towards the Lord. A surprised look was on her face as she says, "What?"

Raven approaches the downed Lord as he asks again, "Rena?"

The Lord answers, "Raven..."

"Wait... she's... me..." Rena says at the sudden revelation. "Why..."

Raven coughs as he says, "Rena... you dumbass, please... stop. Why are you... pushing yourself? Why are you... so selfish?"

Raven then continues, "I don't want to have anyone's body. I have no need for it..."

"Anyone's body? No! Raven! They belonged to us in the beginning!" Rena says as a counter argument.

Raven grits his own teeth as he tells her calmly, "Listen to me, dumbass. There is a man inside this body. I can hear him... his sadness... his pains... his longing..."

He starts again after coughing and clearing his throat, "He keeps telling me to get out. He says he wants to see his girl."

"Raven's been possessed?!" The 'real' Rena says out loud as she looks on at the conversation between her foe and the 'Raven' in front of her.

"This man... he loves his friend so much... just as much as I love you too. It is not good to steal that right to see her." Raven says again.

"Raven... stop." The Lord Rena says quietly as she looks down in sorrow.

Raven then turns around to face the 'real' Rena and says, "You're... 'Rena' right?"

Rena drops her bow to the ground as she runs towards him and hugs him. She says in tears of joy, "Yes. Raven, let's go home."

Raven slips out of Rena's embrace. Rena looks on as she watches on what will Raven do next. He makes a turn and walks towards the light behind him. The Lord, struggling to go after him, reaches out her hand towards him as she calls out in desperation, "Raven! Please! Come back to me! Raven!"

Raven ignores her as he continues on walking. He suddenly stops as he starts to talk again while facing the Lord, "Rena... those good times we had together, I will never forget them, ever. And I was so much of a burden for you. I feel so useless..."

"Raven! Stop talking like that!" The Lord tries again in vain.

Raven then says, "I do not know what I can do for you. I'm sorry for being like this... very sorry." A tear went down his face as he tells her his goodbye, "Thank you, Rena... I love you..." Then a black fog engulfs him as the thing went up in the air and disappeared. The body of Raven fell down, but this time it is no longer possessed.

"Rena, the spirit has left him now." Aisha told her as she feels the aches of pain again. Rena runs towards the unconscious Raven to check up on him.

The Lord Rena yells out in anguish as she stands up, "Raven... No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Rena looks back at the monster as she puts the head of Raven back on the floor as she says to her, "You think I will sympathize with you?!"

The Lord ignores her as she says out in anger, "Raven! Why?!"

Rena shoots her to get her attention as she says, "You think I will understand your sadness?!"

"Raven! Why did you leave?! I cannot..." The Lord begins as she blasts Rena away with her magic.

Rena recoils again as she says, "If anyone ever tries to hurt Raven or any of my friends, I will kill them all or go away!" She brandishes her bow, "Come! And die!"

"Begone!" The Lord says as she shoots a powerful and damaging arrow of dark power which created a huge shockwave. Rena jumps in the air and shoots out more arrows towards her adversary. Aisha blocks the attack but she struggles a little and falls down because of it.

Aisha grunts again in intense pain as Rena says, "Aisha! What's wrong?!"

"I-I'm fine! F-f-fine! I am well... we-we-we-welllll..." Aisha starts to lose it as she starts to hallucinate a little. Rena kicks the Lord backwards as she says, "Aisha, snap out of it!"

Aisha notices what the Elf did as she says, "W-w-what are you d-d-doing?! We're nearly there... d-d-do it! Do the killing blow!"

Rena shoots again at the Lord but she blocks it with her own arrow. Aisha stands up momentarily but then falls to the ground shortly and with a loud thud.

"Oh... great... can I have a moment..." Aisha talks weakly. Rena runs towards her as she says, "You okay?"

"I'm well. Stop worrying... sigh... no I am not. I feel like Elbaka, wherever he is..." Aisha comments sarcastically.

"Aisha... sorry..." Rena apologizes.

"It seems that some idiot with big breasts..." Aisha warily stands up, "decided to push me beyond the limits of my powers..." Aisha continues yet again and starts to walk in front of Rena as she says, "Maybe I should have taken that chance to be a clerk at the library when I had the chance..." Aisha coughs afterwards, but blood come out. Her bleed had gotten worse.

"Aisha, I'm sorry... I..." Rena continues but Aisha raises her hand up to silence the elf. The purple headed girl smiles as she says, "I'm joking... it's boring being a clerk..."

"But, your body..." Rena starts but Aisha flashes her an angry look as she says, "Let's go..." She turns back to where the Lord is as she says, "Out of the way. I have one final job to do."

"What are you going to do?" Rena asks.

"Why... to stop her..." Aisha says as she turns to face Rena as she lets out a gag reflex. She then tells Rena, "After that... you have to continue doing the little scraps left... Only you can go and finish this battle. Good luck, my friend."

"No! Aisha! I promised to fight by your side!" Rena says that like it is promise not to be break so easily.

Aisha scoffs as she says, "You are an exceedingly stubborn elf. You don't know when to give up things. You know that right?" She turns around as she continues talking, "But that is what I like about you and your sudden bursts of anger. Perhaps that is why I so enjoyed the times we spent together before and now."

Aisha, her voice full of sadness, tells Rena, "But I fear that this is where we must depart." She continues walking forward.

"Aisha!" Rena calls out. Aisha stops as she says, "Oh? And remember what I said about using Elemental Master Aisha when addressing me right?"

Rena hesitates but Aisha smiles. She waves her hand and tells her, "Forget it. I'm actually rather fond being addressed as Aisha. Just like how Elsword calls me my name so many times..."

"Aisha..." Rena says as she smiles, "I knew you'd come around."

Aisha says again in haughty attitude, "Don't let it go astray all over your thick head now." She then turns around as she says, "Now for the finale..." She raises her wand and starts up her most powerful attack to greatly weaken the Lord: Cyclone. After a few moments, using the last of her strength, casts it forward as the Lord tries to block but she got caught head on, damaging her as she screams out loud in pain.

Aisha falls backwards as she says, "It's up to you now..." Aisha's body starts to dematerialize as she wonders, "I wonder if I will see that red head kid with that stupid grin on his face... I would like that..." She then completely disappears into the thin air as Rena says, "Aisha! AISHA!" Her wand comes clattering down on the floor, making a lot of noise.

The Lord kneels down in pain because of Aisha's attack as Rena uses this opportunity to release a hail of arrows and nature's magic upon the foe. She shields herself in a cloak of blackness as shards of hate started coming out of it, trying to hit her. She got scrapes and scratches from it but she is safe and sound and rushes towards the Lord again. She manages to hit her but the thing blasts her away. Rena continues running and dodging as she says, "I have a reason to live. I have a reason to fight you! I will get it no matter what!"

Reaching ever so closely to the Lord, Rena attacks the foe's barrier and breaks it finally. Rena's foe kneeled there, looking so sad and lost, and in despair. She had no reason to fight anymore. Rena prepares an arrow to hit her. The Lord looks up, showing its sad eyes towards Rena. Her head hangs low again as she says, "Do as you wish..." She then continues, "My Raven... gone..."

Rena hesitates, suddenly feeling pity for the one thing that the Lord lost in life. She feels sorry for this creature. She had no reason to but she did. As soon as she realizes it, she shakes her and decides to put the Lord out of its misery. She shoots the arrow towards the heart of the Lord with a yell as the Lord dies in a black puff of smoke and electrical shockwaves. It went away and floated up in the air, disappearing for good.

* * *

Ending C:

Rena turns towards the body of Raven as she walks towards it. She kneels down to it as tears shed from her eyes as she tells him, "It's over Raven. We won!"

"Raven, wake up please." Rena tells Raven as he did not stir from his sleep and he still did not. Rena slammed her fists to the ground as she said, "No... no!" Her body shakes from the fear within her: losing Raven.

A voice then rang out in her head, "What's up with that face?! Raven's fine."

Rena looks up suddenly and in shock as she looks around. She knows who the voice belongs to: Aisha. Rena calls out, "Aisha?! Where are you?! How can you be still alive?!"

"That is because I have lost the means to remain in this world. And my soul will go away soon so please listen up and hear me! Raven is still alive." Aisha tells her.

"What?" Rena says with hope in her voice.

"No time for mourning, Rena. No time for that word 'hopeless'. Call him back. That is the way for him to come back again." Aisha explains.

"How? I need help!" Rena says in confusion.

"Use your thick head! Recall your journeys with Raven. You must have proof that the both of you are still in this mortal plane of existence, and that life still holds meaning." Aisha snaps and tells her.

"I don't know... please help me..." Rena begs Aisha.

"Hmph. So like you when you're feeling so devoid... But don't give up. You can do it. I know." Aisha says lastly before she disappears.

"Aisha? Aisha?" Rena calls out again but knows that she is gone. Rena closes her eyes as she sits down next to Raven and tries to remember the basic things about him.

She starts to recall his likes which she thinks is enough. It went out like this:

"What is my favourite food? Beef jerky. They are preserved rather well. What is my favourite home? Velder. Well its past glory that is... What is my favourite thing to do? Training. I must get stronger. And finally, who is my favourite girl?" Those are what Raven said.

"Favourite girl..." Rena repeats what he says lastly. He starts to think about the girls he was with most of the time: Seris, Aisha, herself, Eve, Ara, and Elesis. The other options she knows are out, so that leaves only Seris and her. But the problem was that Raven couldn't seem to forget Seris and he only saw Rena mainly as a replacement since she looks so much like Seris. But she remembers something... Raven, the one who possessed her Raven, told the Lord, which was her, that he loves her. Does that mean that this Raven feels the same way and moved on? One way to find out.

"Rena. Rena is you favourite girl." Rena says quietly to his ear. Raven suddenly lets out a breath as he opens his eyes and sees Rena.

"Rena?" Raven quietly says. He reaches out to touch her face, so soft and silky it is for him. Rena smiles with some tears on her face as she hugs him and says, "Raven! You're okay!"

Raven chuckles as he says, "Not so hard, I just got back into this body of mine."

Rena laughs and smiles as she says, "Yes, it is yours only. No one else."

Raven then says, "Well you look... rather stronger and sexier..."

Rena blushes as she punches him lightly on the chest and says, "Really? Well you haven't seen me a long time."

"So I have been asleep..." Raven says as he saw himself and it looks like he had aged. He still looks like his younger self but his body had become old.

Rena nods as she hugs Raven and says, "I'm so happy, Raven. I'm so happy! I finally have you back!"

Raven pats her head as he laughs again and tells her, "I'm happy too." He then looks upward and sees the sun, so brighter than ever as he comments while covering his eyes a little, "Since when did the sun shine brightly?"

"Maybe because of you waking up?" Rena suggests.

"So cheesy, like always, Rena..." Raven says with a smile. Rena says, "Cute!" She then continues smothering Raven with her hugs and her breasts as he says, "Rena... I can't breathe..."

Somewhere...

Rena and Raven sits down somewhere on a grassy plains, next to their new home. Raven picks a green like flower from the ground and places it on the side of Rena's hair as she says, "An Elvish Green, thank you Raven."

Raven nods as he says, "You're welcome, and you look beautiful today." He lies down on the floor as Rena smiles again and lies down next to him. She places her head on his chest as she says, "So sunny again. So refined... and excellent..."

Raven nods in agreement as he puts an arm around her as he comments, "I wish it was like this forever..."

Rena nods in agreement as she turns around and looks at him. She then leans forward and gives him a kiss on the lips. He returns it by giving her an embrace as they enjoy it under the sun.

Somewhere in limbo...

The Lord Rena looks around as she spots the Raven she tried to save. Raven walks towards her and hugs her as he says, "Hi."

"Hi." She says in return. She moves back and gives Raven a loving kiss. Now the two of them are reunited as the light of heaven takes them to the afterlife.

* * *

Ending D:

The Lord Rena sat alone in the middle of a white and dark room expanse of space that lingers on longer than the eye can see. Her legs were up to her face as she weeps and sobs.

She says in between, "Raven... I'm so sorry... All I have done is given you even greater burdens... years of grievous pains. I failed... I could not save you... Sorry... I'm such a failure..."

Flashback of the Lord...

Rena, clothed in a large cloak that covered her body from head to toe, is walking inside a market place. She is looking for someone in there. She then finds it. A body is lying down on the floor with a blanket covering it. It is Raven. He sees her and he coughs. Rena approaches him and kneels down as she asks, "Raven, how are you holding up?"

"Fine... fine... I-I-I'm well..." Raven begins talking but coughs again in the middle as he covers his mouth. He then takes out something: beef jerky. He holds it front of her.

"Rena... eat this beef jerky..." Raven commands her.

Rena shook her head as she tells him, "I'm fine already." She was lying of course to make him eat it and make himself feel better.

"Dumbass..." Raven coughs as he says, "You keep on repeating it on days without end. Just take half at least."

Rena hesitates for a minute but did as he told her. She takes half of the jerky and sits down on next to him as she says, "Thank you." She then lets Raven lie down his head on her lap as she and he start eating their food.

Present...

The Lord Rena, still weeping, asks out in anger, "Why?! Why?! What went so wrong?! Everything was going according to plan! What did I do? All I wanted was to live a normal life with Raven by my side again..."

Rena continues to cry as she suddenly hears a voice saying to her, "Hey Rena." She looks up to see Raven, garbed in the clothing from the past. And she was clothed in the same cloak as well. Raven walks towards her and sits down next to her. He tells her, "Thank you for everything. Thank you for being there when I needed it."

He then brings out a half of beef jerky as he said, "I almost forgot, here's your half." He did his rare smile for her as she turns to look at him. Rena then starts to tear up as she says, "Raven..."

* * *

**Hey guys, here is a partial continuation of the one shot. I hoped you like it! I'll leave it to you to which ending you think is canon. And your reasons. Thank you for reading and watch out for more one shots! Also rate, review, favourite, and follow this one shot if you wish to do so, it helps me and encourages me to write more.**

**Peace,**

**Torag1000**


End file.
